Of The Ages: Battle Royale
by KnightFakir
Summary: What if a sick, twisted author stole you and your friends and forced you to kill each other? Would you? Would you kill, or would you run? Characters from all over the anime and manga universe are forced to answer this question. How they act may surprise you. Based off the book Battle Royale by Koushun Takami. Rated M for murder, cursing and sexual content.
1. Prolouge

Of The Ages: Battle Royale  
Prologue

Computer File: X33LF2OX129L  
Code Name: Battle Royale  
Subjects Chosen  
Prepare Capture

Capture Complete  
Game Start

The old Man looked up from the computer screen and smiled wider then most people would have thought possible. "Now, tell me a story. A story with no regards for your lives!"


	2. Chapter 1 The Subjects

Hello Party People! You ready for a fun filled slaughter of all your favorite characters? Me too. But first, I'm going to rant for a minute. I have been working on this since the summer of 2012. That is when I finished the Battle Royale book and my sick, twisted mind began dreaming of a new tournament, one where legend fought legend. This is the love child of that idea. I hope you all enjoy and if not, please comment what you think needs fixing. All right, Mion! Please handle the copyright crap for me.

Mion: Sure thing! KnightFakir does not have anything to do with the making or owning of (deep breath) Battle Royale, Black Butler, Ouran High School Host Club, Ranma ½, Inuyasha, Soul Eater, Wolf's Rain, Tokyo Mew Mew, ½ Prince, Fushigi Yuugi, Higurashi, +Anima, Highschool of the Dead, Baka and Test, Maximum Ride, Disgaea, Death Note, Chrono Crusade, Tsubasa Chronicles, xxxHolic, or Psyren.

KF: Wow, that was impressive.

Mion: Well duh, everything I do is impressive.

KF: (whispers) Let's just see how long you last in the game...

**Of The Ages: Battle Royale Chapter One The Subjects**

The english dictionary states that a game is: a competitive activity involving skill, chance, or endurance on the part of two or more persons who play according to a set of rules, usually for their own amusement or for that of spectators. This game of Battle Royale follows that definition. What? You don't believe me. This game is just that, a game. The stakes are just higher than most. Now sit down and play this game with me. But play carefully, you just may lose your life.

"Sebastian! Where have you gone?" called the irritated british earl.

Ciel - 13 years old - ruthless, no compassion whatsoever, sold his soul to a devil for revenge.

"Sebas...!" "Oh, I'm sorry I am Young Master!" the young maid said quickly.

Mey Rin - 18 years old - supernatural farsightedness, was a sniper but was too compassionate for the job.

"Really Mey Rin, watch where you're going."

"I will from now on I will!" Mey Rin stammered with a akward curtsey.

"Good." Ciel turned to leave the room as a small projectile flew into the corner and let out a hissing noise.

Within seconds an almost invisible haze filled the room.

"What?" Ciel raised a hand to his face.

_Why is my vision so blurry?_ "Oh I don't feel too well I don't."

Mey Rin muttered as she collapsed to the floor.

Ciel grabbed on to a chair and slipped to the ground. "Sebas...tian."

* * *

"Look out!"

The petite crossdresser shoved the girl safely out of the way of the gun.

Unfortunately, now she was the target.

"Oh, Haruhi, you're no fun!" The twins complained in unison.

Hikaru and Kaoru - 16 years old - mischievous juvenile troublemakers, enjoy pulling pranks on their club and classmates.

"Really?" Haruhi indicated the wet spot on her shoulder.

"Put those water guns away." she commanded.

Haruhi - 15 years old - scholarship student, strives to become a lawyer like her deceased mother.

"Oh Haruhi!" The girl Haruhi had saved from soaking clothes leapt up to hug her.

"Thank you so much. But you really shouldn't fight with the twins, it could hurt your secret relationship!" "Oh, please."

The twins rounded their eyes in perfect unison.

"Renge, please don't make things up." Haruhi begged.

Renge - 16 years old - yaoi fangirl, fanfic writer, makes up stories about the host club to spice up her own life.

"Haruhi!" Renge draped herself over Haruhi's arm."You don't have to lie to me. I know about you!"

As Haruhi tried to pry Renge off her without hurting her feelings, an object, hidden under a table, released it's gas.

Renge hit the floor first, followed by Haruhi, and the twins.

* * *

"Ah HA!" The young girl slammed her foot into the side of the bandana'ed head.

"Take that pig boy!"The girl yelled triumphantly.

The boy pulled himself to his feet and stared, eyes burning with hatred. "Ranma!"

He threw himself forward, fists ready.

Ranma jumped just in time and propelled herself over the boys head.

Spinning around to face him, she taunted again. "Come on Ryoga!"

Ranma - 16 years old - martial artist, a teenage boys cursed into a girls body when splashed with cold water.

Ryoga gritted his teeth and charged again.

Ryoga - 16 years old - martial artist, no sense of direction, cursed into the body of a small black piglet when splashed with cold water.

Ranma charged as well, just as they were about to collide a cord flew up and wrapped itself around the both of them and pulled them to the ground.

A small metal object lay close by.

As they struggled to free themselves it quietly released it's poison.

"What the?" Ranma started before sleep claimed her. Ryoga held his breath, too late. He followed his adversary into unconsciousness.

* * *

"Wait! Please, wait!" He begged.

He couldn't let her leave again. Not again. "Please, stop!"

The priestess did stop. Turning, she stared at him with her cold, dead eyes.

Those eyes were the only thing that had changed about her, no, not the only thing.

Her love for him had also changed. Kikyo...why? Why did she still leave even after she knew he didn't betray her? Why had she tried to kill him?Why didn't she love him anymore?

"Inuyasha, say what it is you have to say."

Inuyasha - 202+ years old - half demon, merciless in battle, on a quest for the Shikon Jewel.

"Please Kikyo, I have to ask you something." Kikyo stared into his eyes deeply.

Kikyo - 18 years old - a priestess, was the protector of the Shikon Jewel before she was killed by a demon, she has a shell of a body keeping her soul from leaving her.

"Kikyo..." His nose picked up an otherworldly smell. What? Kikyo took a step and fell to her knees.

"Kikyo." Inuyasha said sleepily then fell. What is this? Kikyo tried to rise but fell heavily into darkness.

* * *

"But I don't know what to do with an assassin." Crona pleaded.

"You kill him! Duh!" The demon sword yelled pulling sharply on his(?) pink hair.

"OK!" Crona took a swipe at the retreating figure.

"Oh man, with that sword I can't even get close. All right!" Black Star reasoned and leapt out from his hiding place.

Black Star - 12 years old - a failing assassin, sole survivor of a slaughtered ninja clan.

"Please stop jumping!" Crona yelled up at him. "I can't aim!"

Crona - 11 years old - the abused son of the witch Medusa, is bonded to the demon sword Ragnarok through his blood making it a part of him.

"Ha!" Black star once again easily dodged the sword's untargeted swings.

Suddenly both fighters fell to the ground. Close by lay a familiar object, it's job done.

* * *

"Arrroooo!" Wolfish howls sounded throughout the city, causing panic for it's inhabitants who believed the animals extinction was true.

One wolf was currently tracking a female through the wayward streets.

The wolf stood up, becoming a young man cover in scars.

The female crept from behind a crate to stand beside him, also becoming human.

"Come on Tsume, lets go back to the others." She pleaded, her voice tight with fear.

"No." Tsume said plainly.

Tsume - 20 years old - a wolf in human form, he was cast out from his pack and bears a large X shaped scar to show his betrayal.

"But!" The female started. "No buts Blue!"

Tsume bared his fangs to shut her up. Blue lowered her head.

Blue - 20 years old - a wolfdog in human form, she is a bounty hunter of sorts.

"I just think..." she began then her eyes rolled back and she slumped onto the street.

Tsume lay beside her, also passed out.

* * *

"Reborn Strawberry Surprize!" Mew Ichigo's attack threw him off.

His decoy hadn't worked, she'd still stopped him coming up from behind.

Mew Ichigo - 13 years old - a genetically mutated magical girl, fight to keeps her planet from being overthrown.

Ichigo pushed her off the building in a black flip.

Kisshu teleported behind and slashed, missing.

Ichigo, her back facing the ground, kicked out with both legs and nailed Kisshu in his unprotected stomach.

He immediately curled up, wrapping both arms around the area as Ichigo landed on her outstretched palms.

Kisshu - 15 years old - sadistic, an alien sent to destroy mankind, is Mew Ichigo's lovesick stalker.

"Ow, that hurt Kitty Cat." Kisshu smiled, staring down at her.

"I...!" Ichigo's hands flew up to her face, covering her mouth and nose. Her eyes widened in fear.

_What is she doing?_ Kisshu wondered.

She then began to point frantically behind Kisshu, desperate for him to look back.

As he turned a sharp pain racked his head and everything went black.

* * *

He drove the sword deeper into the gut, held it there for a second, then wrenched it out.

Blood rained down and onto the warriors slim frame, tinting his snow white hair with red.

His eyes glowed with the color of the blood of his enemy.

He threw his head back and began to laugh.

"Doll! I got fifteen! How bout you?"

"No fair Prince! My skeletons can't keep up!" Doll whined stepping over a bandit's corpse.

Blood Elf Prince - 19 years old - VMMORPG elven warrior player, a real life she collage student.

Doll pouted and began walking back towards Infinite City.

Magical Doll - 12 years old - VMMORPG celestial necromancer player, a real life princess.

Prince looked over and smiled. "I know, I'm just glad for a break from concerts and stuff."

Doll may have been mad about the battle, but she was happy her onee-chan was having fun and not worrying like usual.

Ever since he became Lord of Infinite City and had conquered Sun, Moon, and Star City they never hung out or played together.

From out of nowhere another NPC bandit lept out and shot an arrow into Prince's neck.

"Oh..." Princes' hand when to his neck and ran his finger through his own blood.

"Prince!" Doll ran towards him as the bandit shot again.

This arrow found it's way into Doll's chest and both players went down.

* * *

Girlish giggles filled the hallways of the palace.

"Noriko, stop that! I gotta go!" A slightly pudgy girl stepped through the door and ran off to the garden.

Waiting for her was a young man dressed in Chinese clothing.

"Tamahome!"

"Miaka."

Miaka - 15 years old - The priestess of Suzaku, is easily distracted by food.

Tamahome - 17 years old - Suzaku Celestial warrior. He loves Miaka enough to do anything for her, anything.

"Tamahome, let's go get some dinner."

Miaka suggested as she and Tamahome began walking.

"All you ever think about is food isn't it?" He joked.

"It is not, I think about other things." she defended.

"Yeah, like what?"

Miaka stopped and looked into Tamahome's eyes, "You."

Tamahome grabbed Miaka and wrapped his arms around her.

"Miaka."

"Tamahome."

As the couple began to kiss Miaka's legs gave out and she crumpled to the ground, Tamahome fallen atop her.

Both were ready for transport.

* * *

"Penalty Game!" The girl cried punching the air in triumph.

"Oh no, not another one." The boy groaned and dropped his head onto the table.

The girl quickly rounded up her supplies and piled them into her bookbag.

"Mion," the boy said, his head still down, "you're not going to make me crossdress again are you?"

"No Keiichi, you just have to carry my stuff." she answered throwing the book bag over him.

Mion - 17 years old - The heir to the Sonozaki family, her family has worshipped the demon Oyashiro for generations and has delivered many human sacrifices to him.

"Oh, good." Keiichi said picking up the bag and heading towards the door.

Keiichi - 16 years old - Sometimes mentally stable, other times prone to psychopathic tendencies.

Keiichi grasped the door handle and twisted it. "Huh?" He tried again, "What the?"

"What's wrong? Lets go already."

"I'm trying." he said taking the doorknob in both hands and pulling. "It won't open."

"Move." she said, shoving him out of the way. "Come on, open!" she yelled.

Shaking the door again, she rammed her shoulder into the frame.

"Hey! Mion, you're gonna hurt yourself. " Keiichi said pulling her away.

Suddenly she fell backwards, luckily Keiichi caught her.

Unluckily he also passed out and fell beneath her.

* * *

"Woo! Yeah!" Large claws gripped the tree and a skinny cat-like girl pulled herself higher.

"Senri! Don't tell me you're afraid of heights!" she gloated, knowing he wouldn't defend himself.

Senri - 15 years old - a mute bear +Anima. He wears an eyepatch over one eye to seal an evil spirit within himself.

"Senri! Lets go back now. the others are probably worried." Rose said dropping from the tree beside him.

In reply Senri started walking back towards their camp.

Rose - 16 years old - a wildcat +Anima. Spends her life working to keep her brother save from those who would use his powers.

"Hey, what's this?" Rose bent down and lifted a small silverish ball.

Senri leaned in to see it better when it hissed and surrounded both +Anima with it's poison.

Both hit the ground before the ball even finished it's job.

* * *

"Dammit! We're trapped!"

The handgun went off dropping three of the undead.

The young man flipped the gun over and reloaded, then again. He was running out of bullets.

"Alice! he called, the little girl was nowhere in sight. "Where are you?"

"Kyaa!"

He lept up, "Alice!"

Shouldering away the attackers he ran towards the scream.

"Takashi!" A small girls voice rang out.

Takashi lept over a stonewall to find Alice huddled in the corner.

"It's ok, I've got you now." he said lifting the frighten child.

Takashi - 17 years old - Zombie apocalypse survivor. His favorite weapon against the undead is a baseball bat.

Takashi pulled a door open and ducked inside, barricading it behind him. "Alice, are you hurt?"

Alice - 7 years old - Her father was murdered before her eyes. Though young she is brave and does what little she can to help.

A shattering sound filled the room. Broken glass littered the floor alongside the unconscious figures.

* * *

"Idiot! Why are you such an idiot?"

"My neck, my neck, it's breaking!"

In the schoolyard the girl continued to wrestle with the unfortunate victim, her crush.

"Minami stop! I need that neck!"

"This is your fault Yoshi!"

Minami - 16 years old - A math wiz. German born she can not read Kanji. A bit of a Tsundere.

Yoshi - 16 years old - An idiot. No really, he's an idiot...

Minami dropped Yoshi and looked around nervously, "If that damn lesbo grabs me one more time because of you I swear I'll... What's that?"

Minami pointed towards the fountain.

Floating in the top jet of water was a shiny orb.

"Maybe it's a thermometer."

"Really," said Minami in disbelief. "You really are an idiot."

Minami stood on the edge of the fountain. "I can't reach it, Yoshi help me."

"Ok."

Yoshi grabbed hold of Minami's shoulders and hoisted himself up.

_I didn't mean like that. God, how much does he weigh?_

Sitting on top of Minami Yoshi picked up the orb and brought it to his face.

The orb hissed, surprising him enough to pitch forward and send both the students tumbling into the water.

"Idiot." Scoffed Minami as her eyes fell shut.

* * *

Wind whistling through their feathers, the two teenagers flew downwards and arched their wings for a smooth landing.

The girl flipped her hair and laughed cheerfully.

The boy smiled and stretched, his glassy blind eyes shining towards the sun.

"Iggy!" the girl called to her companion, "I'm going on ahead."

"Wait!" shouted, his sharp ears listened to her retreating footsteps. "Max."

Maximum - age unknown - A flying mutant. She leads a band of merry misfits who escaped a experimental facility.

Iggy - age unknown - A flying mutant. Lost his eyesight in an experiment. Has excellent hearing and the ability to feel colors.

The calm day was interrupted.

Two wire nets flew over the trees, pinning the couple to the ground.

As they struggled a gas was released into the air and quickly incapacitated them.

* * *

"Woohoo!"

The cry echoed through the mountain pass. two figures rode down a mountain's face on a primitive toboggan.

The first figure, riding in front, was Etna.

Etna - 1470 years old - A demon vassal of Overlord Laharl. Is childish and untrustworthy.

The second, riding in the back, was Overlord Laharl.

Laharl - 1313 years old - The demon Overlord. Half human and half demon. He hates his human side, but loved his human mother. He likes to fight, and kill, and torture, and fight.

"Come on your highness, have a little fun." Etna said playfully as they sped downwards.

"I can't be bothered with fun, I need to get to the palace." he complained.

"Well you won't have to worry about fun much longer." Etna said, the playfulness gone.

"Why's that?" asked Laharl cocking his head.

"Because we're about to crash into that." she answered pointing.

A large rock face sat in the middle of their path.

The two looked at each other and started screaming.

"Kyaa! We're gonna die!"

"This is all your fault!"

"My fault!?"

"Yeah! You were all like, let's go down the mountain! Now we're both going to die!"

"Kyaaaa!"

The sled made full contact with the rock face, sending both demons flying.

They hit the ground and slammed into darkness.

* * *

"Wow that was so fun! I'm so glad I got to be on a real date with you. I mean you're always so busy and I never get to spend any time with you. I'm so bored only hanging out with L!"

The skimmity dressed girl talked on and on, to the annoyance of her date.

"Misa, I'm glad I could spend time with you." He said sweetly, while he thought _Oh God shut the hell up already._

Misa - 19 years old - A model and actress. She holds power over the Shinigami eyes and a Death Note.

"Wow Light you're so sweet! I'm so glad we're going out!"

Light - 17 years old - In using the power of the death Note he hopes to become God of a new world.

The deadly couple rounded the corner.

"Light I...ugh" Misa stumbled and fell backwards.

"Misa?" Light caught her quickly. "Misa are...ugh." Light fell as well Both lay passed out on the sidewalk.

* * *

A figure moved silently through the shadows, "Almost done. Almost time."

* * *

The girl stared in disbelief.

Could the person in front of her really be her brother?

"Joshua? Is that you?"

Joshua - 15 years old - Was sickly as a child. Tricked by a demon and is now a an emotionless killing machine.

Joshua looked at the girl.

"oh, you look like my sister Rosette." he said expressionless.

"I am your sister!" Rosette ran and hugged her brother.

Rosette - 16 years old- Works as an exorcist. Traded her soul to a demon to try and save her brother.

"Joshua, now I can protect you." she said as tears of happiness rolled down her face. "I'll help you get better, ok?"

Joshua looked away from his sister and stared off into the darkness. "Look." he said.

Rosette turned around to see a small ball rolling towards them.

It came to a stop and released a gas around the siblings.

Both hovered for a moment then fell onto the grass.

* * *

Two figures walked out from the snowy overcast sky into the shelter of the trees.

"I don't like this." said the male figure.

"Neither do I, but what can we do?" the female asked.

"Well," he started. "we can make a fire. Go get some firewood Sakura."

Sakura left and began looking through the snow.

Sakura - 14 years old - A princess. She lost all her memories, as well as her soul.

"Here Kurogane," she said giving him a small bundle of sticks."this is all that I could find that was dry."

Kurogane set to the work of lighting the fire in the wet snow.

Kurogane - 25 years old - A royal guard. Cursed so that whenever he kills he becomes weaker.

After a while the fire was burning brightly.

Suddenly Kurogane lept up.

"What?" Sakura started.

"Sh. Be quiet."

Kurogane circled around the fire towards the darkness of the overhanging trees.

His eyes widened and he placed a hand over his mouth.

"Sakura, cover your mouth, there's something..." He didn't finish. He was too late.

* * *

The small shop was special. They didn't sell regular objects, they sold wishes.

_Yeah right,_ thought the cleaning boy. _I've been working here forever and still haven't got my wish granted._

Watanuki - 16 years old - Has the ability to see spirits. Works for the witch Yuko, in return she will seal his ability.

Walking with the duster Watanuki started on the main room of the shop.

Laying seductively across the couch was Yuko.

Yuko - age unknown - The dimensional witch Yuko. Not much is known of her.

Yuko usually picked and teased Watanuki, but now she didn't say anything.

She just sat there and stared off into space.

"It's time."

It took Watanuki a moment to register that Yuko had spoken.

"Time? Time for what?" he asked.

Yuko stood and motioned for him to follow her.

In the shop was a portal for interdimensional travel.

Yuko led Watanuki to this portal.

"It's time for us to leave. The game will be starting soon." she said and stepped into the opening.

"Game?" confused, Watanuki stepped in after her.

* * *

"Are you even trying?"

"Yes!"

The twos argument grew louder.

Both were nervous and the tension was high, which had lead to the hellish training day.

Were they ready to jump?

Ageha twirled away from his trainer, Sakurako. "I'm going outside. I can't think in here."

Ageha - 16 years old - A Psyren drifter. His Psyren power is Burst.

"Wait! We're not done yet. You're not ready!"

Sakurako - 16 years old - A Psyren drifter. Her Psyren power is Burst, Rise, and Trance.

"We need to keep...!"

She was cut off by a shattering. A window had been broken.

"What was that? A baseball?" Ageha asked, heading for the sound.

Sakurako followed, and the two found themselves standing in front of a shiny metal ball.

"Weird looking baseball." Ageha commented.

He bent to pick it up when it clicked.

"What was that?" Sakurako asked.

Ageha didn't answer, he was too bust hitting the ground.

"Ageha!" Sakurako grabbed for him but instead passed out on top of him.

* * *

Now all the subjects were collected. Now all the subject were players. Now is the time for Game Start!


End file.
